Korvald
Korvald, pronounced CORE-vahld, is one of the sixteen Toa created through a joint effort of Mata Nui and Infernum. History Spoiler ahead. Highlight the text to read, if you wish. Korvald has a very brief history as he was created as a Toa, not as an Agori. However, due to Infernum's "keyboard smash" during Madness: Genesis, Korvald and his teammates all have falsified memories. Below are all of his false memories. Korvald was one of the few Iron Agori to escape the ravaging brought about by the Dreaming Plague. Unlike most of his fellow tribe members, Korvald was inclined to wander about the deserts of Bara Magna, instead of working alongside others in the Iron Tribe's village. This wandering may have saved his life, even if it did alienate him. Korvald was actually known for his pushing away of others. No one is quite sure why he is so aloof or why he speaks so little. Indeed, he said not more than a hundred words in the past five years. Spoiler ahead. Highlight the text to read, if you wish. Unknown to anyone else, Korvald was in fact the Agori who was responsible for starting the Dreaming Plague. During one his aimless wanderings, he chanced upon the grotto where Annona resided. Korvald slept near the entrance of the cave, and his dreams enticed Annona. Korvald managed to strike a deal with Annona, who was starving and would not be satisfied with just one being's dreams. Korvald would point Anonna in the direction of the Iron Tribe's Village. Annona would then not only have to spare Korvald, but also use her Psionic powers to slightly alter Korvald's destiny, skewing it in the direction to greatness and power. This opportunity would come decades later, in the form of small Great Being with a top hat. Infernum had been interested in Korvald for some time and had watched him over the years. He offered the Agori a place in the Great Deathmatch. Korvald, having waited for this day to come, accepted. Oddly enough, however, Korvald did not need to be placed into stasis. When the time of the Great Deathmatch rolled along, he gamely piled into a canister supplied by the diminutive Great Being and sailed the seas to Xeno Nui. Korvald's story, along with the rest of his team's, continues in the Madness Series. Equipment Protosteel chainsaw: '''A one of a kind weapon. As one would expect, this is a very intimidating weapon. Capable of shredding right through most metals as if it were paper, this fearsome, though slightly cumbersome, weapon is nothing to scoff at. '''Foot-mounted drill additions: Similar to Kavalus' drill additions. Kanohi Veyr: The Kanohi Veyr, the Great Mask of Mechanical Animation, is capable of either bending any machine to the user's will, or control mechanical parts. In addition, since Korvald is a metal-user, he needs only to shape a machine out of metal and then subsequently control it with this mask. A deadly combination. *''The Third Eye Chronicle'': See this page for more info. Known Moveset *'Gear Grind:' By using his powers over Iron, Korvald can just slightly shift a single gear in a target's body out of place, causing a disastrous chain reaction. *'Needlepoint:' Korvald is able to turn any small chunk of metal into thousands of tiny slivers, nearly too small for the naked eye. He can then sends these hurtling around at speeds reaching hundreds of kilometers, making them deadly projectiles. *'Metalwork:' With concentration, Korvald is albe to shape metal into precise shapes. He can craft weapons or machine parts out of raw, unrefined metal, or, he can simply just warp the shape of a piece of metal. That was seen in Madness: Continuum, when he peeled away part of Xaedan's armor so Tsukumi could attempt to heal him. *'Dowse': Korvald is able to sense any iron or metal deposits nearby. He will then suddenly reshape them into spikes that thrust from the ground, spearing any unfortunate victim. *'Nova Blast': Like all Toa, Korvald can unleash all of his power at once in an Ice Nova Blast. He has never done so, so it is unknown what form his Nova Blast takes. Stats Maximum value of 15. Personality Korvald is an extremely gruff person. Aloof and anti-social, he has the personality of a brick wall, more or less. Some small tidbits of character have shone through, however. Near the beginning of The Madness Series, he has been seen dutifully caring for his fallen comrade, Xaedan. Yet, his actions in the past mark him as a person without care or concern, capable of only cold reasoning and the ensuring of his own survival. Who knows what kind of person Korvald really is? Perhaps the future will hold the answer. Appearances *Madness: Continuum (First appearance, cameo appearance) *Madness: Deuce *Madness: Culmination Gallery Korvald (2).JPG Korvald (1).JPG